


Дворники

by klotho_borg



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдди Блэйк сменил множество профессий, и одна из них привела его в стан "Ополченцев"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. История первая, в которой Эдди Блейк следует за незнакомкой и становится супергероем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для моих чудесных мойр и во славу группы "Зимовье Зверей".

_Дворники с улицы имени Леннона_

_Маршируют на свежую голову -_

_Легендарное поколение_

_Рок-н-ролльного честного города_

_(с) "Дворники", Зимовье Зверей._

 

Вообще-то супергероем Эдди Блэйк становиться не планировал. Нельзя сказать, что совсем уж не думал об этом, но в принципе его образ жизни вполне его устраивал. Да, работа не самая лучшая и платили гроши, но ему нравилось. В конце концов, он был молод и в его голове свистел такой же ветер, как порой и в карманах.

Все решил случай. Ну, или привычка. Признаться честно, Эдди всегда западал на рыженьких. Еще с младшей школы. Такой уж вкус, ничего не поделать. Тем более что эта рыжая была самой красивой из всех женщин, что он когда-либо видел. «Беллисимо», как говорил его сосед-итальянец. Блейк видел ее второй раз в жизни, и она снова пробежала мимо него, обдав чуть горьковатым ароматом духов и задев длинным подолом солнечно-желтого платья. В первый раз Эдди только начал работать и не мог уйти, но во второй раз она появилась как раз после окончания его смены. И тут уж сам Бог велел. Эдди тихо крался за рыжей два квартала и проследил в какой дом она вошла. Он немного потоптался на пороге и все же решился зайти…

В приемной, небрежно закинув ноги на стол, сидела брюнетка и скучающе читала какую-то книгу. Блейк с любопытством осмотрелся. Двери в другие комнаты были приоткрыты, из-за них слышались какие-то голоса и взрывы смеха. Однако он бы не сказал, что в доме слишком много людей. Девица наконец оторвалась от книги и медленно, с удовольствием рассмотрела Блейка. Эдди про себя отметил, что брюнетка тоже ничего. Очень даже ничего и была бы в его вкусе, если бы ему не настолько нравились рыжие.

\- Записываться пришел? - наконец, осведомилась девица. И небрежно пододвинула к себе ногой какие-то бланки.

\- Типа того, - сказал Эдди и усмехнулся. - Курить можно? А то я только с работы…

\- Да Бог мой, кури сколько влезет! - поразилась девица. - Садись, на вопросы анкеты отвечать будешь.

\- Меня, кстати, Эдди зовут.

\- Хорошо, пупсик. А полное имя? Для личных данных.

\- Эдвард Морган Блейк, а ты не представишься?

\- Я - Урсула. Но, родной, без фамильярностей, у нас тут серьезное предприятие, - скучным голосом завела девица и тут же прыснула. - Короче, называй меня Силуэт. Нельсон страшно нервничает, когда мы общаемся под гражданскими именами.

\- Нельсон? - хмыкнул Эдди.

\- Самопровозглашенный капитан команды, потом познакомишься. Ну-с, Эдвард Морган, где же ты работаешь, раз накачал себе такие мускулы? - Урсула беззастенчиво ткнула в его сторону карандашом.

\- Дворником, - пожал плечами Эдди.

\- Ха, смешно. Стоп, ты не шутишь? А сюда-то ты зачем пришел? Неужто, простой дворник решил сражаться на благо общества? Ты заметь, у нас тут все в рамках маскарада. Человек-сова, человек-мотылек, человек-косяк... Ну ладно, последнего нет, но общую суть ты уловил. Полная вакханалия. Зачем тебе это? - Урсула ни на шутку разошлась.

\- Да я просто мимо шел, - пожал плечами Блейк. - Девушка красивая сюда зашла. Рыжая такая, не видела?

\- Салли что ли? Ха, губа не дура. Угости-ка сигареткой, - Урсула закурила и даже убрала ноги со стола, что символизировало, вероятно, крайнюю степень задумчивости.

\- Я смотрю, не зря зашел, - усмехнулся Эдди.

\- Знаешь, дорогой, мне даже жаль, что я играю за другую команду, - Силуэт развела руками. - Я как-то тоже по бабам. И тебя понять могу.

\- Ничего, - успокоил ее Эдди. - Это будет идеальный союз, детка. Единение духа, а потом вечером вместе по бабам.

Урсула заливисто расхохоталась.

\- Все дворники такие философы?

\- Практически, - кивнул Блейк.

\- Нравишься ты мне, Эдвард Морган... Взять тебя к нам что ли? Сейчас анкетку тебе на раз-два слабаю, будет идеальное для супергероя прошлое... Кстати, слезливых детских историй нет?

\- Да нет вроде. Родители развелись, жил с отцом пока не исполнилось шестнадцать, а там уж пинком под зад - сама понимаешь. А так ничего особенного.

\- Идеально, - кивнула Урсула и что-то быстро застрочила в анкете. - Да, имя себе выбери. Пафосное какое-нибудь, но чтобы отражало твою внутреннюю суть.

\- Ну не знаю даже.

\- Подумай. Дворник - сразу не подходит. Иначе придется боевую метлу искать, а это дополнительные расходы, сам понимаешь.

\- Ты - Силуэт? А Салли?

\- Шелковый Призрак. Она долго думала, не повторяй ее ошибки. Может, Комик? Смешной ты больно, - хихикнула Урсула.

\- Ну, тогда уже Комедиант, - сказал Эдди. - У меня страсть к длинным словам.

\- Отлично. Ну, поздравляю тебя, Эдвард Морган Блейк, отныне ты - член команды Ополченцев, по прозвищу Комедиант. Извини, оркестра не будет. Желаешь что-нибудь, сказать перед вступлением в должность?

\- Думаю, сегодня с Гарри, напарником моим, напьемся по такому случаю, - доверительно сообщил Блейк.

Урсула рассмеялась еще раз, и из-за дальней двери показалось удивленное личико рыжей Салли. Эдди помахал ей рукой и сунул подписанную Урсулой бумагу в карман.

\- До послезавтра придумай костюм, - напутствовала его она. - В этом сезоне популярен желтый.

Эдди Блейк, отныне по прозвищу Комедиант, вышел на улицу и бодро зашагал на съемную квартиру. Жизнь определенно была хороша.


	2. История вторая, в которой Эдди Блейк проваливает задание, спасает напарника и знакомится с врагом

\- Сегодня мы собрались, чтобы обсудить ваше новое задание. В городе появилась опасная банда мошенников во главе с неким Молохом. Обворовывают посетителей в дорогих ресторанах, причем так, что никто ничего не помнит. Я подозреваю, что возможно гипнотическое воздействие на разум…

 

Эдди украдкой зевнул в кулак и попытался сосредоточиться на словах Метрополиса. Получалось плохо. Вот уж чей голос точно вводит имеет на людей гипнотическое воздействие, никакому Молоху и не снилось. Ну как можно быть капитаном команды супергероев и при этом быть таким занудой? Едва капитан Метрополис начинал говорить, как у Эдди рефлекторно закрывались глаза. Жаль, что даже йо-йо у него отобрали, оно здорово помогало отвлечься. Но раздражало Метрополиса.

 

Конечно, у Эдди опять были обстоятельства. У него всегда были «обстоятельства», которые порядком достали и его, и команду. Иногда Эдди думал, что ему по основной, дневной работе достались самые безалаберные напарники в мире. Например, вчера Гарри ушел кутить на другой конец города, да там и остался, а худой Мишель заболел и лег в больницу, и в результате Эдди пришлось отработать вместо одной смены три. Поэтому спать хотелось кошмарно. А тут еще и убаюкивающий своей монотонностью голос Метрополиса… Эдди попытался было сосредоточиться на каком-нибудь абстрактном образе, на ногах Салли, например, но даже это не помогло.

 

\- Комедиант! – громыхнул над его ухом Метрополис. Блейк поморщился и потряс голос, стараясь выгнать эхо крика оттуда.

 

\- Можно просто Эдди, - успокаивающе сказал он. – Так будет меньше шансов сорвать голос. Все-таки, слово «Комедиант» длинновато.

 

\- Не время для шуточек, Эдди. Да и вообще, кто дал тебе право спать на собраниях?

 

\- Я не спал! Я просто закрыл глаза. Мне так думается лучше, - возмутился Эдди, подмигнув нагло хихикающей Урсуле за спиной капитана.

 

\- Да? И что же ты можешь сказать по данному делу?

 

\- Нестыковка. – Эдди с трудом удержался от зевка. – Если никто не замечает, как их грабят, то откуда же нам стало известно про банду Молоха? Или он сам представился?

 

\- У этого Молоха свое шоу, он фокусник. Выступает в дорогих ресторанах, у посетителей которых пропадают деньги и ценности в аккурат после его представлений. Навевает на мысли, верно? – вклинилась Салли.

 

\- О, вот теперь понятно. Так бы сразу и сказали. Спасибо, куколка, - улыбнулся Эдди.

 

\- Не за что, - Салли пожала плечами.

 

\- Ну раз мы со всем разобрались, - медовым голосом пропел Метрополис, - То нам известно, где сегодня будет проходить выступление Молоха. Я думаю, Эдди прекрасно справится с этим заданием и поймает наглеца. И сделает он это в паре с… Человеком-мотыльком!

 

\- С ним? – охнул Эдди.

 

\- Со мной? – глаза у Байрона стали почему-то похожи на стрекозиные.

 

\- Возражения?

 

\- Я не пойду с ним! – Мотылек отшатнулся от Комедианта, словно от чумного. – Да нас же посадят, он точно что-то выкинет, я по глазам его вижу!

 

\- Бесстыжим, - негромко прибавил Эдди.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Бесстыжим глазам, говорю. Верно?

 

\- Возражения не принимаются. Вы – одна команда, - вновь занудно начал Метрополис.

 

\- И мы должны… Ладно-ладно, должны мы, как демократия американцам, - оборвал Блейк.- Пойдем, Мотылек, если ты снимешь эти крылья и не будет отсвечивать, то нас даже не заберут в психушку. А на счет полиции обещаю – я буду паинькой.

 

\- Он абсолютно невозможный псих, - уныло сказал Мотылек, снимая крылья.

Комедиант высунулся из-за дверного косяка.

 

\- Пока, Салли! Ничего, поработаем вместе в следующий раз.

 

\- Пока, Эдди, - улыбнулась Салли помахала ему.

 

\- Что ты с ним кокетничаешь? – взвился Метрополис.

 

\- Мне ему и слова сказать нельзя? – возмутилась Юпитер. – Что за люди, а?

 

\- Да-да, что за люди… Согласись, Нелли, с появлением Комедианта жизнь стала гораздо веселее, - промурлыкала Урсула, проходя мимо Метрополиса.

 

\- О, да, - только и мог ответить он.

 

***

 

\- И вы решили, что можете остановить меня? – Молох скептически прищурился, разглядывая перед собой ряженых супергероев. Впрочем, сам он выглядел не лучше.

 

Молох оказался худым, смуглым парнем в чалме и огромном плаще фокусника. К тому же, уши у него были острые и чуть завернутые вперед. Эдди подумалось, что было бы неплохо, если бы про кого-то с такой внешностью сняли фильм. Лично он бы сходил, и Салли бы позвал.

 

Пока Эдди спокойно разглядывал Молоха, Мотылек начал зачитывать ему его права. Понесло парня, что уж тут сказать. Молох прервал его царственным взмахом руки.

 

\- Вам хочется спать, - безапелляционным тоном заявил он. – Ваши веки тяжелеют, наливаясь свинцом.

 

\- И ты решил, что мы поверим в твой гипнотический эффект? – удивился Эдди. – Хотя да, ты прав, мне действительно хочется спать. С самого утра, правда.

 

\- Не мешай мне! – шикнул на него фокусник.

 

\- Ладно-ладно.

 

\- Вам хочется спать, ваши веки тяжелеют, - продолжил Молох. – По телу разливается приятное тепло. Вы слышите только мой голос. Только мои слова. Как только я досчитаю до трех, вы пойдете и… прыгните из окна! Вы воспарите, как птицы! Раз, два, три…

 

\- Не получилось? Какая жалость, - сочувственно сказал Комедиант. И несильно размахнувшись дал Молоху в челюсть. Тот было удивился, но быстро освоился в ситуации и драка закипела. Молох был худым и увертливым, а Эдди большим и сильным. И тот, и тот дрались слишком «по-нью-йоркски», что навевало об определенных мыслях.

 

\- Бруклин, да? – спросил Эдди, тесня мошенника к стене.

 

\- Не твое… дело, - бросил тот, уворачиваясь от его кулака. - Но я смотрю, мы с тобой вообще по одному профилю. Я – фокусник, ты – клоун…

 

\- Но-но. Комедиант, - поправил Эдди, позволяя Молоху отбежать на небольшое расстояние.

 

\- А-а, страсть к длинным словам?

 

\- Вроде того.

 

\- Как жаль, Комедиант. А могли бы работать вместе. А сейчас тебе придется прыгать вслед за своим дружком.

 

Эдди быстро обернулся и увидел, что за время их недолго драки с Молохом, Мотылек медленно дошел до окна и уже вскарабкался на подоконник.

 

\- Твою мать! – заорал Эдди и кинулся за ним вслед, едва успев поймать идиота за ногу. Когда он втянул Байрона в комнату, хитрого фокусника уже и след простыл.

 

\- Я.. я… - растерянно пытался сказать Мотылек. – Не знаю, как это вышло. Спасибо.

 

\- Забудь. Мы же одна команда. И должны… - занудно начал Эдди, подражая Метрополису.

 

Байрон неуверенно улыбнулся.

 

\- С тобой вообще нормально разговаривать можно?

 

\- Неа, - Блейк пошарил по карманам и закурил сигару, взамен той, которую потерял в драке.

 

\- Нельсон орать будет.

 

\- Не то слово. Но пускай теперь сам своего Молоха поймать попытается. А мы посмотрим. И посмеемся.

 

\- Ты ведь этого так не оставишь? – спросил Мотылек.

 

\- Конечно, не оставлю. Только посплю сначала. Слишком много занудных речей для одной ночи, - сказал Эдди.

 

Если Гарри не вернулся из запоя, то ему придется выходить в утреннюю смену. Эдди не слишком хорошо знал Гарри, но и не тешил себя призрачными надеждами.

 

***

 

Эдди задумчиво мел улицу, поеживаясь от утреннего холода. Особое внимание он уделял листьям - и откуда их столько нападало, весной-то? Гарри, конечно же, на работу не вышел. Начальство раздраженно сообщило, что на работу взяли еще одного человека. Блейк решил, что сегодня после смены пойдет искать загулявшего напарника, благо он знал по каким злачным местам тот может шататься. Может быть Гарри не самый лучший напарник на свете, но он не должен потерять эту работу. Возможно, Эдди сам виноват, что ему так "везло" с напарниками. Взять того же Байрона. Вчера не успели на порог зайти, как он всем тут же рассказал, какой Комедиант герой. Метрополис, конечно, орал. Зато Салли, послушав рассказ Мотылька, щедро сдобренный подробностями, охнула и от полноты чувств обняла Эдди и чмокнула в щеку. Это стоило записать в главные достижения недели. Эдди тут же придумал десятки хитрых комбинаций по выбрасыванию коллег из окон и спасению их, но увидев глаза Правосудия в Капюшоне, понял, что теперь стоит обходить Салли десятой дорогой хотя бы неделю. Вот почему, спрашивается, ему никто не доверяет? Эх, жизнь, сахар со стеклом…

 

Все еще пребывая в собственных мыслях, Эдди едва не налетел спиной на обещанного начальством напарника. Он развернулся, чтобы извиниться, и тут... Без грима, черного плаща и искажающего света он выглядел иначе, но уши были точно те же самые.

 

\- Здравствуй, Молох.

 

Молох дернулся, мгновенно оценил ситуацию и ловко прокрутил метлу в руке, целясь ветками в лицо Эдди.

 

\- Комедиант? - напряженно спросил он. - Ты что здесь делаешь?

 

\- Работаю, - ответил Эдди. Они простояли так еще, наверное, минуту.

 

\- Ну и кто из нас первым скажет, что неплохо бы для начала домести участок, а потом перекурить? - наконец не выдержал Эдди.

 

Молох выдохнул с заметным облегчением и убрал метелку. Участок они дочистили в полном молчании.

 

\- Курить будешь? - Эдди уселся на бордюр, предлагая Молоху сигару.

 

\- Вообще-то я не курю... Но в хорошей компании, почему бы и нет? - быстро сориентировался тот.

 

Эдди усмехнулся.

 

\- Ну, рассказывай, как ты дошел до жизни такой.

 

\- Это? Так кушать же на что-то надо, - пожал плечами Молох.

 

\- Вообще-то я про воровство спрашивал, но да ладно.

 

\- По той же причине. Деньги, все упирается в них. Хочется жить хорошо... А для этого нужно уметь что-то делать хорошо. Я умею вводить в гипноз. Так почему бы не использовать это?

  
  


\- И куда идут все деньги?

 

\- По-братски делим в команде между собой. Пока что ни черта наши представления не окупаются.

 

\- Что, разве вам за них не платят? - удивился Эдди.

 

\- В большинстве случаев - нет. От того и воровать начали. В первых раз такая злость взяла... А потом как по накатанной пошло. Чертовы богачи.

 

\- Чертов капитализм?

 

\- Да. И чертова демократия. А вам-то небось, супергероям, платят, - прищурился Молох. - И вся зарплата на сигары уходит?

 

\- А, эти? Эти мой сменщик Гарри спе... Нашел. Гарри не курит, он больше по горячительным напиткам специалист. А мне-то все равно, что курить.

 

Молох рассмеялся.

 

\- Вот, значит, как. А к нам не хочешь? Поработаешь с нами, и на сигары заработаешь, и на костюм приличный…

 

\- В этом сезоне в моде желтый, - задумчиво сказал Эдди.

 

\- А, ну да. Ну, так как? Мы же с тобой по одному профилю.

 

\- Увы, только днем.

 

\- Да ну, - изумился Молох. - Неужели ты действительно из тех, кто на страже закона?

 

\- Может и да. А может, я действительно верю в демократию.

 

\- Ни черта себе. Чокнутый, - сказал Молох и постучал согнутым пальцем по лбу. - Но в любом случае, будем знакомы. Эдгар Джейкоби, - он протянул ему руку.

 

\- Эдди Блейк, - Эдди пожал Молоху руку.

 

\- Мое предложение остается в силе, Эдди. Подумай.

 

\- Это вряд ли.

 

Эдди слышал о том, что на следующей неделе им привезут новые поливальные машины. Гарри говорил, что из них можно выжать все 60 км. Представить такую скорость, тучу брызг... И Салли Юпитер рядом. Ей должно понравиться. Определенно, дело не только в демократии.

 


	3. История третья, в которой капитан Метрополис предается невеселым размышлениям, а Эдди Блейк блещет умом и проявляет находчивость

С тех пор, как капитан Метрополис принял в команду Эдди Блейка, его жизнь превратилась в Ад. С тех пор, как он создал команду, она превратилась в Ад. Или нет. Возможно, ему просто на роду было написано так мучиться. А что он? Вот что он? Он всего лишь хотел создать команду супергероев, которые будут доделывать то, с чем не справляется полиция и правительство. Романтичный ореол вокруг героя, куча восторженных поклонниц и благодарных людей, сотни спасенных жизней, и президент жмет руку ему, капитану супер-команды, и он на белом коне…

 

\- Поберегись! - громкий вопль прерывает сладкие грезы Метрополиса. Мимо его уха со свистом проносится арбалетная стрела.

 

\- Вашу мать, вы охренели! - орет капитан, он уже знает на кого. Урсула скрывается за поворотом, благо дом огромный и есть где побегать и спрятаться. А арбалет, впрочем, в руках у Салли.

 

\- Вы что, ограбили музей истории? - громыхает Нельсон.

 

\- Нет, это фамильный арбалет моего напарника Гарри. Все пропил, а это - семейная реликвия. Салли хотела попробовать стрелять из чего-нибудь менее современного, - конечно же, Эдди Блейк. Всегда Эдди Блейк и его чокнутый напарник Гарри, который уже просто в печенках сидит, какая-то мифическая личность. Иногда Нельсон затруднялся сказать, кого он ненавидит больше - Эдди или его неведомого напарника Гарри.

 

\- Чтобы больше я этого в доме не видел, - чеканит Метрополис, вынимая из стены даже не стрелу - тяжелый старинный болт.

 

\- Ничего, завтра будет ясная погода, постреляем на улице, - утешительно говорит Силуэт Салли Юпитер. Как дети, честное слово.

 

О чем он там думал? Ах, да. У Метрополиса были самые благие цели - собрать команду нормальных, адекватных, взрослых людей, которые вместе будут бороться с преступностью. Для этого и было создано анкетирование и собеседование. Благодаря такой грамотной политике отбора они отсеяли кучу психов, а среди нормальных людей выбрали лучших из лучших. Ну, на первых порах так казалось. Наверное, Метрополису стоило насторожиться, когда Урсула с ликованием размахивая анкетой, кричала, что они нашли последнего героя в команду. Ему стоило насторожиться еще тогда, когда он впервые надел свой костюм. Или вообще тогда, когда ему в голову пришла эта чертова идея про супер-команду. Сейчас эти взрослые, адекватные и серьезные люди с гиканьем бегали по дому-штабу и "разминались". Холлис учил Мотылька новым приемам. Правосудие в Капюшоне случайно пробил плечом стену. У Салли Юпитер был арбалет, который принес Комедиант, который ему одолжил его напарник Гарри... Ай!

 

Нельсон поскользнулся на чем-то, стоя на верхней ступени лестницы и упав на задницу, пересчитал все ступени. Можно сказать, что ему повезло.

 

\- Капитан, ты в порядке? - с верхнего пролета показалось виноватое лицо Доллара Билла. - Извини, я тут случайно варенье разлил, не успел убрать.

 

\- Варенье? Откуда здесь варенье? - очумело спросил Метрополис. - А, стой, не говори мне. Это Гарри, напарник Комедианта, прислал.

 

\- Тебе отдохнуть бы, капитан, - сочувственно сказал Билл, - Я все уберу.

 

\- Иди ты к черту и займись наконец делом! Я сам все уберу.

 

Говоря эти слова, Нельсон не думал о последствиях. В итоге, он в одиночку пытался оттереть от липкой гадости старую лестницу. Варенье, похоже, было малиновое. Когда-то очень давно. "Детский сад" , - хмуро думал Метрополис. - "Нет, хуже, лечебница для душевнобольных".

 

\- Ты неправильно моешь лестницу, кэп, - внезапно сказали за спиной скрюченного Нельсона. Голос, принадлежал, конечно же, Эдди Блейку.

 

\- Кто же так моет, - для верности прибавил он с улыбкой.

 

Несмотря на то, что Эдди был дворником и обладал опытом в мытье полов куда большим, чем Метрополис, он послал его такой тирадой, от которой по окончании зазвенело в ушах. Эдди лишь усмехнулся в ответ, аккуратно стряхнул пепел с сигары в перчатку и вышел вон.

 

***

 

\- Какая красота!

 

\- Тебе правда нравится?

 

\- Конечно! Я никогда не видела настоящие поливальные машины. И даже смутно догадывалась об их существовании, - Салли восхищенно обошла новенький автомобиль и провела рукой по золотистому металлическому боку.

 

\- Это все потому, что на поливалках обычно работают очень рано, где-то в четыре-пять часов утра, чтобы успеть до начала рабочего дня, - Эдди безмятежно улыбается. - Я, честно говоря, сомневался, что тебе понравится.

 

\- Ты что, у тебя такая интересная работа, Эдди. У меня больше нет ни одного знакомого дворника. Кстати, как она работает?

 

\- Автоматика. Нажимаешь на кнопку - льется вода. Только до работы нужно залить воду в бак, конечно же.

 

\- А можно мне залить?

 

\- Конечно!

 

Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского. Это сказал кто-то очень мудрый. Но в случае Эдди было "Кто не рискует, тот не приводит любимую девушку в ангар с поливальными машинами". Если бы где-нибудь проводился конкурс на самое оригинальное ухаживание, то Блейку безусловно достался бы первый приз. Никаких цветов, конфет, писем и прочей романтической чуши. Дворницкая романтика оказалась куда глубже дворницкой философии. Сама профессия очень располагает что к тому, что к другому. Эдди постоянно удивлял Салли. Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что действовал он не один. Молох как-то шутки ради обучил его простому фокусу с голубями, который привел Салли в неописуемый восторг. А идею с арбалетом подал вообще Гарри.

 

\- А подари ты ей арбалет, - сказал как-то напарник, вернувшись на съемную квартиру трезвым. Ради разнообразия. - Сам подумай - девушка любит оружие, всякими куклами-бантиками ее не удивишь. Глядишь, и вся команда повеселится.

 

\- Где ж мне его взять? - недоумевал Эдди.

 

\- Да у меня под кроватью валяется бери, мне не жалко.

 

После такого подарка Салли не могла не согласиться на свидание. Тем более на такое оригинальное.

 

\- Ну вот, все готово. А мы можем проехаться? - с надеждой спросила Юпитер.

 

\- Можем. Хоть прямо сейчас.

 

\- Сейчас? У нас же сбор через полчаса.

 

\- Ну да. По-моему это будет очень оригинально – приехать на собрание на поливальной машине. Покатаемся, куколка?

 

\- Сумасшедший.

 

***

 

\- Метрополиса похитили, - с порога заявила Усула. В штабе царила атмосфера легкой паники и хаоса.

 

\- Кому он мог понадобиться! - изумилась Салли.

 

\- Вот мы тоже так подумали. Но какие-то идиоты сподобились.

 

\- Силуэт, - негромко сказал Правосудие в капюшоне и Урсула умолкла, подняв руки в защищающемся жесте.

 

\- Наркоторговцы? Из его последнего дела? – спросил Эдди.

 

\- Надо же, Комедиант, ты не спал на совещаниях! - удивился Холлис.

 

\- Да, - не замечая его сказал Правосудие. - Мы знаем кто. Мы знаем, где его держат.

\- Так в чем проблема? Некому крикнуть "вперед?"

 

\- Нельсона держат в подвале, - сообщает Доллар Билл. - Ни на прицел взять, ни пробиться на близкое расстояние. Хорошо окопались, сволочи.

 

\- А если я обеспечу отвлекающий маневр, мы сможем пробиться? - задумчиво спросил Эдди.

 

\- Да. Но дымовая шашка и едкий газ не годятся.

 

\- Я и не говорил о них. Выдвигайтесь на место действия, я буду максимум через полчаса.

 

\- Эдди, - вскинулась Салли. - Что ты задумал?

 

\- Вызвать тяжелую артиллерию на подмогу.

 

\- Я с тобой!

 

***

 

Второй такой операции не видел никогда даже Филин со своим богатым полицейским опытом. Логово наркоторговцев окружили десять поливальных машин. От них протянули шланги через которые подвал стало быстро и весело затапливать. Ополченцам только оставалось ловить мокрых и матерящихся бандитов у входа, да забрать вовремя своего избитого капитана. Затем поливалки, окатив преступников водой на прощанье, уехали по своим делам.

 

\- Мужик, который орал громче всех и размахивал шапкой - и есть мой напарник Гарри, - сообщил Комедиант Салли.

 

\- Трезвый, ради разнообразия? - прищурилась она.

 

\- Исключительно ради него.

 

***

 

Метрополис провел рукой по ступеням - все еще липкие, даже после стольких усилий. Щеткой что ли стоило попробовать?

 

После его оригинального спасения, он не знал, что и говорить Комедианту. Извиниться за грубость? Дать неделю отпуска? Не только ему, но и Шелковому Призраку? Если бы Эдди попросил, Нельсон скрепя сердце выполнил бы его любую, даже самую безумную просьбу. Все-таки поливальные машины это было изящно. Но вместо этого Комедиант присел на ступеньку рядом с Метрополисом и протянул ему сложенный вчетверо лист.

 

\- Это ведь тебе давать, да?

 

\- Что это?

 

\- Заявление об уходе. Хочу прекратить работу в команде.

 

\- Почему? - Нельсон кратко просмотрел бумажку глазами. - Тебе же так все удавалось.

 

\- Мне кажется, это не мое.

 

\- А что твое? Мести улицы, ты так думаешь?

 

\- Может и так. А может и нет. Я планирую записаться в регулярную армию. С детства хотел стать военным.

 

\- Эдди... Зачем тебе это? - спросил Метрополис. Блейк лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

 

\- А как же Салли?

 

\- А что Салли? Она никуда не денется. Вы же будете за ней присматривать?

 

\- Да, конечно, но... Ты же ради нее здесь работал.

 

\- Выходит, не только ради нее. Может дело больше в демократии, чем я думал. Я на ней жениться хочу.

 

\- На демократии? - обалдело спросил Нельсон. Он уже ничего не понимал.

 

\- На Салли, - Комедиант улыбнулся ему как умалишенному. - Но не сейчас, позже может.

 

\- Дело твое. Ты меня знаешь, я тебя держать не стану.

 

\- Спасибо, кэп, - Эдди встал и протянул Метрополису руку и поднялся со ступенек.

 

Эдди Блейк действительно уходил из команды. И у Метрополиса оставался только один вопрос, если опустить все те обычные вопросы, на которые Блейк все равно не даст нормальных ответов.

 

\- Постой. Как правильно мыть лестницу? Что я не так сделал?

  
\- Нужно мыть сверху вниз. Вот и вся наука.


End file.
